


The council

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [7]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, one shot smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Thranduil have been flirting, things have been building up between you two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You and Thranduil had been giving each other lustful glances for the past few council meetings, and now you felt nervous with each stolen glance, you hadn't expected to feeling this way considering your introduction it was so acrimonious, but there was an underlying passion and it had only grown with each snide comment and reactionary come back, he both angered and excited you.

Feeling very bold this meeting you were going to follow that desire and see were it led, you carefully removed your shoes, sitting across from Thranduil you looked him in the eye as you extended your leg and slid it slowly up his toward his crotch, you gave a wry smile, you could tell he was trying not to react as he attempted to make a serious point, as you continued to work your toes over his twitching cock his words wavered mid sentence and you enjoyed teasing him and watch his valiant efforts to retain his composure "Thranduil are you ok?"

"I will be fine I will need a brief recess however"

As everyone agreed to the break Thranduil stormed away but before he disappeared from view he beckoned you over, unsure whether he was angered or aroused by your actions you follow him anxiously, it was thrilling. As you rounded the corner he was seized you by the throat pinning you to the wall "Are you trying to make me look foolish?"

"That is not my intent"

"What is your intent?"

My earlier boldness began to waver, maybe I had pushed him too far, he eyes you with suspicion before he loosens his grip on your throat, his hand holds delectation to you neck, looking down at you he smiles wickedly "well then if you are to stir desire in me you will satisfy it"

You go to pull away expecting him to lead you away but he holds you in place "no, your confident display leads me to believe you would satisfy me here, we are out of sight"

He uses his free hand to slide his fingers under your trousers between your legs, you stiffen against the wall as he grazes your clit, he circles his long agile fingers around it with cruel slow intentional motions, he slowly increases his speed and pressure to elicit a cry of ecstasy from your quivering lips, he looks to mischievously.

You can tell he plans to tease you until he is satisfied your even, he slides a finger inside of you then takes it to his lips, slow and seductively he sucks your juices clean from his finger, despite Thranduil's initial intention of wanting to make you suffer he is feeling aroused by your taste, your smell and your cries of ecstasy, to save his dignity and reputation he manages to walk away, leaving you more than frustrated.

He regrets this action as after you leave he can’t help it he pulls down his trousers enough so he can take his hand to his twitching cock without restriction, his cock is begging for release, his guides his hand over his shaft, breathing deep at the first touch, he knows how he likes it, he starts off slow guiding his clasped hand up and down his length, his grip is firm, he enjoys the sensations rippling through his sexually charged body, he curses you under his breath as he slides his fingers over his throbbing head slick with precum, he massages his cum into the sensitive head of his hardening cock, groaning softly at the rush of pleasure this brings making him imagine your tongue sliding over the head of his cock. 

Holding back the skin with a grip at the base of his cock he proceeds to pump his cock gently at first, squeezing his head, his breath becomes shallow as he feels the orgasm slowly building with each stroke of his cock.  
His rhythm and grip become rough as his head drips lubricating his hand, the wetness, this adds to enjoyment as does trying to remain silent as he feels his cock lengthen, all he wants to do is cry out your name as he imagines how wet you must be for him and how tight you would feel around his cock he pumps furiously, his back arches away from the wall, his legs stiffen along with his cock as he sprays his come on to the floor, silently he basks in the joy of the release, breathing slowly he cleans himself up and returns to the council meeting.

He occasionally glances at you reveling in your frustration, when the meeting finally ends he beckons you to him, before he leaves he whispers “When you touch yourself tonight and you will think of me as I thought of you while I stroked my cock not long after you came back to the table I came to the thought of you pleasing me and I have delighted very much in your frustration”


	2. Meeting in mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous council meeting you have been steeling your confidence to see, and resist Thranduil's strange charm

After the council meeting Thranduil had truly succeed in driving you to distraction, so your intent to tease him had been turned upon you in the most delicious way, but somehow it felt like a defeat, how had you gone from having all the power to none, he infuriated you. You promised yourself in your next encounter, if there was one that you would not let him get the upper hand. You could not deny despite your bubbling rage, he had awoken a burning desire, an urge that now cried out to be satisfied.

You were managing to get back to normal, you felt calm and in control, dealing with human and elven diplomats alike. A meeting had been called inviting all of the elven houses to mirkwood, no one had told you the nature of this meeting, only that you must attend, and be an impartial observer. Now You would be on his territory, you felt the calm visage fading. 

Elrond Guided you in to the council chamber, you respected Elrond, so you were glad of his wise, and gentle company. The room was expansive, with a long table, everything was handcrafted, and so beautifully detailed, that you did notice Thranduil come in, until he whispered in passing “I will be the one getting the best of you here” he growled softly, and before you had time to retort, he had walked over to greet the other elven leaders. He was the picture of a gracious host, seeing to their needs, so dignified.

Once the talks got underway things got heated, and you began to feel uncomfortable witnessing such revered leaders at each other’s throats, calling a recess due to the tension, Thranduil asked all to leave, allow cooler heads to prevail he stated calmly, some nodded, while other turned indignant upon their heels, hurrying out before more harsh words were exchanged. You were about to leave, when he grabbed your wrist, dragging you back over to the table, like you weighed nothing. He took his seat, pulling you down into his lap, he was very presumptuous, and forward if he thought you were just going to give in like this.

You began to object, but he silenced you with his lips, crushed against yours, you fall silent, as his hand pushes under your dress, trailing his fingers up your thigh, you grasp his hand just before he touches your sex, you try to push his hand away, but he persists, his fingers slide between you slick folds, you gasp into his mouth, he is pleased to find you wet for him despite your flimsy attempts to object, he trails back up to your clit, as he begins to tease you. He pushes his tongue between your sealed lips, pushing them apart, tickling your tongue. His fingers continue to work your clit, shivers run through your body, you don’t want to surrender to him, but the need building within begs you to do so.

You gently bite his tongue, he withdraws it quickly, his fingers continue their pleasurable work, you let a soft moan slip out of your free lips, he grins, knowing despite all your defiance, you are desperate for him to be inside you, he again has the control, and you are a slave to your urges, but he cannot allow the defiance to go unanswered, he seizes your hair, pulling it back, it stings your scalp “Do not do that again” he hisses.

Trailing his tongue up your neck, his fingers increase the pressure, as your dripping wet, so it requires a rough touch, you can feel the climax building, a gentle throbbing turns to a delicious and powerful orgasm, he releases your hair, pulling his hand over your mouth to silence your cries of ecstasy, you buck against his fingers, feeling the heat of your heavy breathe heating up your skin, and his hand. 

He forces his fingers inside you, you yelp at the sudden motion, more surprise than pain. He sucks hungrily at his fingers, his eyes dark with desire. You hope for him to take you now, you are desperate to relieve this now wanton feeling, but he releases you, and tells you call back the delegates, his smile wicked, he enjoys playing with you, you scold yourself for letting him win again, but you take a deep breath, knowing how much you enjoyed it, and how much you want him, he has you in his power, you had hoped to avoid this obsession, but he is thrilled with how much he can arouse, and infuriate you at the same time.


	3. after the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is not done with you yet

After the meeting reconvened, cooler heads did prevail as they reached an accord, you sat there stewing over your lust, and anger toward Thranduil. You avoid eye contact with him for fear of sparking either, as all are dismissed, you take to long to realize that again you are alone with Thranduil.

He takes this as encouragement, he has pulled up, and is standing before you. You look to ground, he utters "I think it is time you please me my pet"

The title revolts you, but you do not move, he takes you hand, guiding you to his throne, he dismisses his guards, they pull back, out of sight.

Guiding you up the steps, he asks you to kneel, he forces you to your knees when you don't comply, pulling his robes aside he begins, to tease his cock, closing his eyes, his firm grip awaking his desire, as his cock begins to twitch, you can't take your eyes off him, as he trembles, you find yourself getting aroused, his soft moans make you eyes widen, you can see the precum dribbling over his nibble fingers.

His eyes flash open, he pulls close to the edge, his erection in reach, you tentatively reach out your tongue, tickling the head lightly, enjoying his taste, he quivers, his eyes close once more, his hands tense on the rests as you take his length into your mouth, he gasps with delight, as you suck gently at his now throbbing cock.  
You place you hand at the base, and massage the length with a slow pleasurable torturous rhythm, playing with the head with your tongue, and fingers, encouraged by his desire filled cries, you take him deeper, speeding up your rhythm.

He is writhing in his throne, trying desperately to hold still, as you bring him closer to his release, his knuckles are white as he grips to the arm rests more tightly, he loses any control he was holding to when he comes in your mouth, you swallow his warm cum, enjoying his taste upon your tongue, you lick the head one last time, as his groans of ecstasy become, quiet gasps, you smile, you enjoyed hearing him cry out, loose control.

As he calms himself, he relaxes back into his throne, when he dismisses you, your anger returns, the wicked smile upon his lips tells you there will be more, but only when he decides, and this above all things infuriates you.


	4. His will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil catches you off guard.

Walking the halls of mirkwood, your having an unusual moment to yourself. It's so peaceful, calming your addled mind. You turn a fresh corner, when your seized from behind. Wrapping your hair around his hand, forcing you neck to arch back. Your shocked, but thrilled by Thranduils dominance. His lips press to your ear, he warns "make a sound, and I will stop"

He takes his teeth to the nape of your neck, nipping lightly, you strain to hold back a gasp of delight. The King will have his way, your thrilled by the possibility of being caught with the King delighting in your body. 

His tongue slides up your shoulder to the nape of your neck, the kisses that follow the path back down cause your body to become ridged. Staying quiet is almost impossible, but you don't want him to stop, your body trembles.

His hand pushes in to your robes, finding your bare skin free to his gentle touch. His fingers trailing up your body, slowly over your stomach, finding your breasts, your nipples are already hard before his hand cups your left breast, groping harshly. It's almost impossible to stop the moans you desire to vocalise, but you hold to your silence. Encouraged and finding he rather enjoys this game, his hand takes to your right breast, needing the soft flesh between his fingers, pinching the nipple, hoping to force a cry from your lips. Aroused but holding to your composure, he whispers "your body is so eager for my touch, I wonder will I find you wet for me already as well" 

His hand slides down, snaking between your legs, finding your dripping sex, a low growl escapes his lips. He pushes his long fingers inside you, pumping slowly, you delight in the sensations of pleasure than run through your body. You bite your lip tightly, desperate to cry out, but just as desperate for him to continue pleasuring you. His thumb finds your throbbing clit, teasing you with a rough circular motion. You try to steady your breathing as you feel your climax building. Thranduil releases your hair, taking his free hand over your mouth just as you release a long pleasured moan, your body arches against him. Your hips buck as he continues to pump his fingers inside you. Pulling them free slowly, taking the fingers to his lips, you hear him suck greedily at his fingers, groaning softly with each taste of your arousal. 

"Delicious" he remarks before he leaves you.

Left to crave him more, as you recover from your orgasm, breathing heavily, holding to the wall. Thrilled and frustrated by Thranduils whims, and how you submit to him every time with out question. You have never let a man treat you in this manner, why can you not bring yourself to stop Thranduil. Worse still you look forward to and long for the next lustful encounter, even though you know it will be on his terms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Elrond releases you from service, you find a new opportunity arises

Ever since Elrond had released you from his service, Thranduil had gladly seized upon this an opportunity, and you had never been able to refuse him. He was no longer careful, he did not hide or hold back whatever whims took him and when, or where, he simply took you there and then, and you were intoxicated by the desire he held for you.

 

He pushed you into his throne, dropping to his knees , forcing your legs apart. His fingers traced under your robes, over your thighs, pushing up, over your stomach, his fingers splayed and groped at your breasts. You groaned as the sensation delighted you, he took his teeth to the ties holding the robe shut protecting what little modesty he allowed you. Dark desire clouded his eyes as he looked up at you through his lashes, pulling each tie free slowly, pulling open your robes, revealing you to him.

 

"Mmm the delight of your body never ceases, my cock hardens at the thought of tasting you. I wonder.." he purred letting his words hang in the air, his fingers sliding between your legs finding you wet for him. "Wet for me already" he growled in appreciation. "after feasting upon your sex, you will ride your king" he always told me what he intended to do in seductive manner, but somehow it still managed to be a surprise and a delight.

 

Dragging my hips to the edge of his throne, he forced his tongue inside deep inside of you, you gripped at the arms, your nails taking to the wood. His pace was frenzied, and his growls that of a hungry animal feasting. You gasped and groaned as his tongue forced in then pulled out, you forced your hips up to meet his probing tongue, writhing upon his throne as he pleasured you. You didn't even care if anyone was watching you, or heard you, let them watch and delight in the image of their king so forceful and amazingly skilful in every manner tasting his lover with fervour. Your head knocked back against the wood, it burned as it scrapped at your tender scalp, Thranduil liked to pull your hair, you enjoyed each time he took you, especially when he was demanding. You should have hated it, but you loved him taking you as if he owned you.

His tongue was lapping up your juices, and delighting your sex with the rough sensations, driving you wild. You were no longer moaning but crying out "Oh my king"

Your back arched against his throne as your climax began to build, he tickled his tongue over your throbbing clit forcing your hips to buck, as he sucked harshly, then forced his tongue back inside of you. You felt the waves of ecstasy rush through your body, you trembled delighting in each one. He did not loosen his grip nor stop the onslaught of his tongue, and he wouldn't until your breathing was ragged from your cries of delight.

He released your hips, licking his lips as he pulled up. Gripping your wrist he dragged you from his throne, pulling the robe from your shoulders letting it spill to the ground before he pulled you to his lap. He freed his hard cock, forcing you down upon him, he may have you on top but he was in control, his hands upon my hips forced you to take it slow. If you tried to take over he halted you and took his lips to your hard nipples and sucked harshly upon each until it drew close to pain, never pushing it over. He knew how to mix the two, this was a pleasurable warning to leave the rhythm to him. You were tempted to continue defying him, but the friction of his cock inside you delighted you more.

"You desire me to fuck you don't you, you love the feel of me thrusting deep and hard don't you ,well you will have to wait" he stated in breathy tone, he delighted in teasing you.

He continued to force a slow and controlled rhythm sliding me you and down his cock, you bit your lip desperate for the feel of him fucking you. His smile was wicked, he delighted in watching your urges grow only to frustrate them. Only when you are on the brink of pure desperation does he decide he will delight you both with a more forceful rhythm, slamming you down upon him, his smile fades as his pleasure replaces it with a look of ecstasy as the new rhythm thrills you both "Fuck" he gasps as he begins to harden with you.

It only takes a few more forceful thrusts before his orgasm takes him, his grip upon your hips tightens, he cries out so loud it echoes throughout the halls of Mirkwood. All who suspected certainly now know the king has taken you as his lover. The sounds of his pleasure delight my ears several times, he pulls you to him, resting his forehead upon your heaving chest. Both of you take our time to recover. He pulls back taking your face in his hands brushing your hair behind your ears, tracing the shape of them absently with his fingers, it sends new shivers through me. He doesn't care what anyone has to say about the two of you, he does what he wants and who he wants, and he wants you, as often as he can get you.


End file.
